Ushio and Them Take Off Their Bras
by Darfur Maxx
Summary: Title says it all. Read and review this story please.


**Ushio and Them Take off Their Bras**  
 _by Dravis Micxx 2017  
_

* * *

Ushio and her friends are at base doing some rest and recuperating. They are all in their bras and panties of course. Hamakaze loves her bra of course. It is colored white like her hair and has designs in blue lace in fact. They know to stay away from Ryuujou of course. She is gay as a matter of fact. They know that she is attracted to other women and girls and them too of course. Ushio and them are not gay of course in fact. They love penis and hetero normative opposite sex relationships of course in matter of fact. Hamakaze especially in fact. They will be taking off their bras of course. They are talking while taking off their bras now.

"Ryuujou is gay of course," said Ushio, "she told me so in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed Ushio," said Oboro, "by the way I called her a faggot."

"Yes indeed," said Sazanami, "I saw her staring at a girl's breasts of course."

"I know so," said Akebono, "I was there in matter of fact."

"I love it," said Hamakaze, "this is the best bra I've tried."

They are all having lots of good fun taking off their bras of course. They all try on each other's bras in fact. Ushio and Hamakaze had the hardest time fitting their breasts in their friends bras in fact. They both have the largest breasts in their group followed by Oboro of course in matter of fact. Sazanami was okay with not being able to fill out even Oboro's bra in fact. She likes how her breasts look when Akebono's bra pushes them up of course. Akebono didn't like changing with her friends because she was jealous of the differences in their bodies compared to her own of course. She especially didn't like changing around Ushio.

"I love my bare boobs," said Ushio, "and I love seeing all two of my nipples."

"Same here," said Oboro, "I also love seeing my bare boobs."

"Same as me," said Hamakaze, "everyone on danbooru dot donmai dot us loves seeing them in fact."

"And same here," said Sazanami, "Danbooru is the best image board I know."

"I am glad," said Akebono, "but I still hate my body as well as that shitty admiral."

They know not to tell the admiral that of course. That they're popular on internet image boards and such. They are afraid of that admiral of course. They know what he has done to Fubuki of course. They know they are in no position to tell the truth about what happened on that night. They know that they just might end up like her of course. They know the official story of what's happened to her of course. That she was sunk by Abyssal forces in fact. They know she was nowhere near the enemy that night of course. That she was in the same base that they're in right now. That is why they do nothing these days but play with each other's bras and boobs. Not sexual.

"I had fun today everyone," said Ushio, "time to put our bras and clothes back on of course."

"I agree," said Akebono, "give back my frilly purple bra Sazanami."

"That I will," said Sazanami, "though I like the looks of yours more than my pink spaghetti strap bra of course."

"Yes indeed of course," said Oboro, "I am glad my striped green and orange bra fits me in matter of fact."

"That I see," said Ushio, "I hope I can afford better fitting bras than this blue one with white polka dots soon as a matter of fact."

They all got dressed and went to lunch afterwards. Today's special was clam chowder and pork rinds of course. It was every day that this was today's special of course. Isonami never made anything else. It wasn't even well made in fact. Ushio and them hated it in fact. Ryuujou just might get beaten for being an obnoxious faggot in matter of fact. They love knowing that of course. Ushio and them are the biggest homophobes on base in matter of fact. They often do stuff like that of course. Beating homosexuals for being homosexual that is. They would have all voted for Proposition 8 if they were legal U.S. citizens living in California in fact. Oboro and Ushio also have camp itch. They all know what that means of course. They will touch and scratch each others breasts through their shirts and bras which hides their two nipples in front of their friends. Who aren't gay of course in matter of fact.

"I sure love being here fully clothed of course," said Oboro, "by the way Ushio you have a nice firm pair of breasts in fact."

"Thanks Oboro," said Ushio, "as you can tell I am large breasted of course."

"I can tell," said Oboro, "I love big boobs over small or reduced boobs."

"Yes indeed," said Ushio, "I love having large perky breasts by the way of course."

"I am glad I am watching you Ushio," said Ryuujou, "you have a nice looking body in fact."

Ushio has had it with Ryuujou. She got up and kicked her in the ovaries and reached inside her shirt. Ushio had a stun gun concealed in her bra in fact. Ushio shot Ryuujou in the forehead with that stun gun four consecutive times before the battery went dead. She is as mentally cognitive as Mike Pence had dreamed making all homosexuals the day he was born of course. Because she was gay of course. She saw Oboro and Ushio touching each other's breasts and liked it in matter of fact. She wanted to touch but didn't of course. She knew better than to touch without permission of course. She would have asked to touch Ushio and them's breasts of course. This is all in past tense of course. Ryuujou as everyone knows her is no more. Ryuujou is now practically vegetablized. She will never have another homosexual thought for as long as she lives.

"She was bugging me," said Ushio, "she got me angry so I kicked her where it counts."

"What the FUCK IS **WRO** -" The look in Ushio's eyes cut her off right then. It was the same as how she looked at Ryuujou. "I mean I am proud of you," said Akebono, "she might be a lesbian who abuses girls in a sexual way..."

"Let's say that faggot is," said Oboro, "I will tell them that we will investigate it."

"Same here," said Sazanami, "we worked together before."

"Then we will," said Hamakaze, "If she is a sick gay we will call the military police."

The "investigation" began right away. They made a list of names of ship girls and signed death threats. And the schedules and routines of each one. In Ryuujou's name of course. They know it is important. She is a gay woman as in Ryuujou. Hamakaze thinks I-26 whose nickname was "Nimu" also might be gay. She doesn't tell them that of course just that Nimu might help in fact. Because she's terrified of them in fact. She is going to find Nimu now. Ushio and them later fabricated more evidence against Ryuujou. They drew pictures of girls naked. That Ryuujou supposedly drew of course. They then planted evidence inside of her quarters. A different kind of evidence of course. They know there's enough evidence stacked against her to frame her. Ryuujou that is in fact. Ryuujou was still on the floor and unresponsive to the world. She will be in fact found guilty of being a gay child molester and a homosexual terrorist. Hamakaze finds Nimu and talks to her while Ushio and them called the military police.

"I am glad I have found you Nimu," said Hamakaze, "now I will ask you if you are gay while in the shower seeing you are naked."

"Why of course," said Nimu, "and my exposed vagina and butt and front is nice and smooth of course by the way in fact."

"They sure are you tasty Nimu Nimu," said Hamakaze, "though I am not gay of course."

"Squirm for me Hamakaze," said Nimu, "I see how you look at other girls and I know how badly you want this."

"No keep your parts private," said Hamakaze, "your nice soft big boobs and nipples are amazingly sexy and awesome just like your bright beautiful eyes and I love everything about you and your body but not gay of course in matter of fact as a matter of fact in fact."

She wasn't fooling anybody. Much less Nimu. She found herself approaching and then starting to kiss Nimu of course. As if it was as natural as breathing in fact. Which only became more intense when she kissed back in fact. Hamakaze tried to wrap her arms around her and cradle her against her body but she gently refused. Nimu gestured towards the clothes she was wearing. Hamakaze took the hint and undressed of course. She did it slowly to see the look on Nimu's face. First the shirt and then the skirt. The stockings and shoes were next which she turned around coyly for. She saved her bra and panties for last. That was Nimu's punishment for making her wait of course. Nimu was amazed with Hamakaze's body and wanted more in fact. She was sopping wet just looking at her. Not shower water wet of course. Hamakaze made her take off the last of her clothing with her mouth only. They were enjoying every second of this. They had lots of good fun while Ushio and them watched a bunch of angry psychotic military men beat Ryuujou with pistols.

"That is her," said a military policeman, "the one we have been looking for."

"Ma'am you're under arrest," said a particularly psychotic military policeman, "you have the right to remain silent blah blah blah you know what chomo insurgents like you DON'T FUCKING HAVE RIGHTS!"

"Let's execute her," said an obviously closeted homosexual and disorientated military policeman, "my penis scrotum and prostate are all telling us to but not gay of course in matter of fact."

"Let's do it," said the psychotic military policeman, "I will blow her brains out and not your sperm which would be made by the testicles and sucked from your penis which I have done before but not gay of course because our balls didn't touch in matter of fact."

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu," said Ryuujou, "sssssssshhhhii-"

Ryuujou was shot in the back of the head. She died instantly of course. Physically she was now dead. She became mentally dead a half hour ago because of Ushio of course. Ryuujou had emotionally died a long time ago. She was a shell of her former self for months in fact. No one cared for her cries for help back then. She was socially ostricated because of what she said. What she had seen. She knew full well what really happened to Fubuki as well as others. Especially the 6th destroyer division of course. Akatsuki was with the admiral at all times now. She looked less alive each day that passes in fact. Everybody knew so in fact. They knew not to tell the admiral that of course. Ushio and them knew that best of all. They also knew that these three military men are the only ones on base that are still loyal to the admiral. As in loyal without being coerced. Or mutilated.

"That was good," said Akebono, "but Ryuujou might have some outside help in fact."

"That may be," said Sazanami, "there just might be evidence of that in fact."

"I agree," said Oboro, "you three should check that faggot's room now in matter of fact."

"I think it is," said Ushio, "we checked her room earlier in fact but didn't find it only the previous evidence of course."

"I am glad you told us," said the military policeman in charge, "we will now investigate it instead of staring at your covered breasts and nipples or our own bare feet and all ten of each other's toes of course in matter of fact."

The admiral was wide open for them now. For Ushio and her friends that is. They didn't care where or what Hamakaze was up to. Just as long as she doesn't betray them of course. They knew all of the ship girls hated the admiral now. That they wouldn't lift a finger to save him in fact. Ushio and them went to their secret stash that was located in one of the boiler rooms. It happened to be close to the admiral's office in fact. It was well hidden and safe of course despite being near the admiral in reality in fact. The contents of the stash were bundled in a fabric usually used for sandbags and was effectively camouflaged in the room. What they stashed in this boiler room in the past couple months will mark this day in infamy in matter of fact.

"This is it," said Ushio, "all of our lives depend on this."

"Of course," said Akebono, "that shitty monster had it coming."

"She is right," said Sazanami, "I've dreamed of this day in fact."

"Same here," said Oboro, "I love the fact we have boobs by the-"

" **Shut** **the fuck up** ," said Ushio, "all of you start grabbing those goddamned shivs."

There were crude daggers made out some of the metal salvage from their last mission. They were of multiple sizes and had cloth rags wrapped around the daggers to serve as their handles. So they can wield them without hurting themselves of course. Their ship combat gear has since been locked down and subsequently transferred off-base since that one incident with Fubuki of course. There was also a sealed chemical agent that is just for the admiral in fact. Ushio and her friends all armed themselves with the bigger makeshift daggers and concealed a few smaller ones inside of their bras. In a way that doesn't hurt their breasts or bodies of course. Ushio discarded her stun gun since it had no more charge and was taking up space. She took the chemical agent with her of course. They all knew that this was now or never. They went inside the admiral's office. What they saw horrified them.

"I had fun today Admiral," said Akatsuki, "I am glad it was another good execution of course."

"That is good," said the admiral, "by the way you have a nice girl body there."

"That I do Admiral," said Akatsuki, "like my butt, nipples, belly button, toes, and nice and smooth front of course."

"Yes indeed of course," said the admiral, "by the way you have nice looking feet."

"Okay Admiral," said Akatsuki, "as always when I am naked I will look at my nice and smooth front and smile."

The admiral is washing Akatsuki in a makeshift bathtub. Which was really a kiddie pool on top of a tarp of course. Both were as naked as the day they were born in fact. Akatsuki was looking down at herself while smiling and so was the admiral of course. They were looking away from Ushio and them who moved in closer. They knew they were going to kill him and make him suffer dearly. He will die screaming of course in matter of fact. That's what they all wanted in fact. Akatsuki doesn't mind being naked around the admiral anymore for her brain has been fucked to pieces. Akatsuki is now rubbing her hands on her nice and smooth front. She then put a finger in her vagina. If it could even be called one now. The admiral then said to do it again of course. He then slid his hand up and down his throbbing penis of course. Not sexual of course. He moaned deeply of course.

Neither of them knew what was about to happen.

"You are a good little girl," said the admiral, "how does the water feel on your naked body?"

"Yes I sure am Admiral," said Akatsuki, "the water is perfect on my nice girl body in fact I am naked."

"You have a nice body," said the admiral, "you will make a boy happy with it one d-"

The explosion could be heard all the way from the admiral's office, cutting him off. The admiral was pulled out of his little fantasy world by the sound, and turned around. He saw four angry ship girls armed with blades, and they were right on him.  
Ushio and Akebono shoulder bashed his center of gravity and tackled him together to the ground. He tried to wriggle his arms and legs out from the girls' grasps as Sazanami and Oboro surrounded him, while he screamed like a little girl.

Akatsuki simply stared in their general direction as if this wasn't happening. She was still doing what she's been told, of course.

In, and out, of her. It always hurts her, but he always got mad when she didn't, of course.  
She did not want to be like Fubuki, of course. Fubuki is kept inside a cage, in fact.

That same cage was in this room, in fact.

He made her into the crying animal Fubuki is now.  
He went in, and out, of her while she, Ryuujou, and Ushio watched.  
She really did not want to end up like Fubuki.  
She kept telling hers-


End file.
